Soul of a Demon
by AkitaKuniAnika
Summary: A vow made long ago... A missing youkai... A great Jingenkai lord...And a plot you must follow carfully to understand.
1. Prologue 11

DISCLAIMER! Kuni: We do not own the bishonens or other characters of Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Anika: If we did, we would be richer. MUCH richer...  
  
The darkness permeated the smallest crevice. Someone could commit murder ten feet from another person,  
  
and the latter would never know. A youthful Kurama looked up towards the sky, watching the stars.  
  
Judging by their position, she was late. It really figured, she never was early. But with how important this  
  
mission was, she could at least be close to on time.  
  
Really, it was his fault they had this job. Had he not needed the assistance of the Great Cat Demon, he  
  
wouldn't be doing this. But he had wanted that amulet so very much. Not only was it strikingly beautiful,  
  
with its' polished moonstone surface, but also held much power. It could grant its' owner unnatural speed  
  
and strength on the night of the harvest moon.  
  
He heard the breaking of small twigs, and turned his head. The figure he was waiting for had arrived. It  
  
was clothed in a simple, hooded poncho made of coarse cloth.  
  
Yoko Kurama bowed, his long silver hair draping itself over his shoulders. The figure nodded at him, red  
  
eyes glowing.  
  
"It is time. Come with me." The old witch woman's voice was rougher than rocks. Kurama obliged.  
  
The Great Cat Demon sat in her tree, her usually revealed figure now draped in a black cloak. Long,  
  
illustrious hair swung in the wind. Against the moon Kurama saw the outline of her ears, blacker than hell.  
  
"Ah...Yoko child. Thank you for being here."  
  
Kurama nodded. "What is it that you need m'lady?"  
  
He heard a great sigh, like the sighing of a thousand winds. "I am dying, child. I need you to take care of  
  
my reincarnate."  
  
Kurama was taking aback by this bluntness. "Oh...And where shall she be?"  
  
"You will find her. Do you promise?" Her breathing was shallow and she was starting to glow. The  
  
younger boy stared as she began to glow and eventually burst into green flames.  
  
Saying a silent prayer for her soul, Kurama turned around, having witnessed the death of a Jingenkai Lord.  
  
"I promise."  
  
Four hundred years later...  
  
An older Kurama stalked around the darkness of the city, thankful for his cover of darkness. It was exactly  
  
on a night like this that he made his promise. Yet, in all this time, he hadn't found the reincarnation.  
  
Well, right now, he had a different mission. A jewel of magnificent power was being held in a great  
  
stronghold, in the middle of the city. It was in his sites now, a monument to safety in the middle of a scum-  
  
ridden Makai city.  
  
Continuing on, he noticed another figure running swiftly across the grounds, towards the building.  
  
Curiosity overtaking his sense of caution, he followed the cloaked being. It pressed itself up against every  
  
corner it ran into, checking for people. Its' long, dark cloak billowed out behind it as it ran.  
  
Finally, both perpetrators were at the door. Kurama held his breath as his unknown companion hid from  
  
the guards. When both youkai guards turned around, the other jumped behind them and efficiently killed them.  
  
Odd.  
  
He had seen no flash of a knife. He guessed it was claws that had killed them.  
  
He ran into the door, a good fifty feet from the person. He had to stop himself from making a sound as they  
  
stopped suddenly. Holding his breath, he watched as the person looked right and left...  
  
They swung around suddenly and spotted her stalker. Gasping, the Yoko put his hands up. The person  
  
walked slowly towards him, hands bared.  
  
"How long have you been following me?" The person, now obviously woman by the voice, asked him in a  
  
hushed tone. Her voice was rather silken, like velvet running over someone's hand.  
  
"Since the business district."  
  
Glaring, she raised a clawed hand towards his throat. "And may I ask why you were following me?"  
  
Kurama raised a thin, crimson eyebrow. He realized he didn't look much like a threat in his human  
  
reincarnate. "I came for...my own purposes. The same purpose which is probably yours."  
  
The lady slightly nodded. Causing the hood to fall forward more. "Thief, are you?"  
  
He shifted his weight to the right, grinning lopsidedly. "I prefer 'collector'."  
  
She sighed. It was musical, almost. But tired, oh so very tired. Putting both hands to her hood, he pulled it back.  
  
The realization struck Kurama like a thunderbolt.  
  
Maybe this is the one!  
  
Hair as black as midnight hung like a silky curtain around a pale face. Thick, arched eyebrows were  
  
furrowed in apprehension. Her eyes were slightly narrowed, and were the same gold as amber.  
  
Kurama could tell someone's soul by their eyes, and her eyes were hard, cruel, and scrutinizing. Black cat  
  
ears, like those of a normal house cat, were perched on top of her head.  
  
"You look at me like you know me." She had noticed the way he looked at her.  
  
He shook his head. "Uh-It's-"  
  
She circled to around him, a hand again at his throat. "Maybe you saw one of my seven sisters before. Do you perhaps grace citizen harems? For I am the only female in my family who is not a whore."  
  
The cat demon leaned closer to his ear. "I have taken quite a shine to you, collector. Usually, I would have  
  
killed you by now. I have a proposition for you."  
  
The youko looked his right, towards her. "I do not take propositions."  
  
The woman stepped back. "Hmm... Well, I suppose I should kill you now then, if you don't wish to hear it."  
  
Kurama took the opening she had given him to turn around. "And what, pray tell, would that be?"  
  
She sighed and bared a claw, inspecting it. "We find the jewel, working together. Then we fight to the  
  
death to see who gets it. Or," She grinned and looked at him. "We become partners from now on."  
  
The youko stepped back." I will help you find it, if I can take it for my own purposes."  
  
Clucking her tongue, she shook her head. "You see, there you go disagreeing with me again! It's very  
  
hazardous to your health when you do that... Do you want to be my partner or not? It's as simple as that, my  
  
dear. Say yes, I let you live for the time being. Say no, and I will just have to run my hands through that  
  
beautiful red hair of yours after I kill you."  
  
Considering his options, Kurama sighed and turned on his heel towards the door. "I will not be made to make such foolish decisions. Get the jewel yourself, if you'd like it that much." He began to walk out, but  
  
the girl dashed in front of him. "Um...Okay... I'll tell you the truth... Your help would make things much easier..."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
She nodded. "It's my youngest sisters' birthday...She is turning 900. I want to get her this jewel in hopes  
  
that...Well, that's my business."  
  
She cast her eyes to the side, and for a moment Kurama saw her defenses fall. Her sister meant that much?  
  
"Well, alright then," He conceded. "I'll help you. I don't need more jewels anyway."  
  
The cat looked at him with a brief look of happiness, but then she hardened again. "Let's go then!"  
  
Both made a dash for the central hallway, where Kurama spotted the case that held the onyx stone. On the  
  
floor was an odd, white power. Kurama took it for dust.  
  
More guards met them there, whom the cat girl made quick business with. With several swipes of her  
  
claws, she dispatched of them in a bloody rage. Her partner raised his eyebrows as she began to clean claws  
  
and wipe them on her head. In mid lick, she looked up at Kurama and noticed the look. She coughed and  
  
put her hand down. "I hate being dirty... Would you like to do the honors?"  
  
Eyebrows still raised, Kurama removed the glass case. "Almost too easy," he muttered as he grabbed the  
  
jewel and threw it to the youkai. She caught it, and made the thumbs-up sign.  
  
As they began to make their way out, the spouts inside of the building began pouring down water. The girl  
  
hissed and raised her cloak over her head.  
  
"Shit! Water! I HATE water!" But Kurama was looking at the ground, at the white powder. Wherever water touched the powder, small  
  
pops followed. While pondering this, the building shook as an explosion in the corner erupted. He then  
  
knew what it was.  
  
"Run! Powdered magnesium!"  
  
Before he could start running, his counterpart grabbed him around the waist. "Hold on tight." She gave his  
  
waist a little extra squeeze before dashing off at speeds only attainable by youkai.  
  
Kurama gaped as they ran past several different explosions, just missing one of them. When Kurama's legs  
  
started dragging, the black-haired woman threw him onto her back. She jumped through the building  
  
entrance just as the building came tumbling down.  
  
But she didn't stop there. She kept running towards the deep, black woods. The youko watched the  
  
buildings speed by, watching them grow more and more sparse. Finally, she plunged into the wood.  
  
After coming into a clearing, she kneeled to allow him to get off her back. As he put one foot on the  
  
ground and swung his leg over, he heard a purring sound coming from the girl.  
  
"Uhh..?" He raised an eyebrow. She stood grinning.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you that happy we got the jewel? Is that why you were purring?"  
  
She shook her head. "I was thinking to myself. Anyway let's get going."  
  
Authors Notes: Kuni: Woot! First half of prologue done! Review and then read the second half to see what happens! Anika: -_- One would think one would have to read the second half to see what happens. 


	2. Prologue 12

The two walked in silence, Kurama looking about every once in a while.  
  
"Hey...Are we there yet?" Holding up a finger, the girl turned to him. "Shah...It's in that clearing. Now listen well. All of my sisters  
  
are home for imouto-chan's birthday. Do not let any of the older ones charm you." She cocked her head to  
  
one side. "How old are you?"  
  
Kurama blinked. "One thousand, four hundred."  
  
Her eyes widened. "You're that old? You look much younger!"  
  
"Alas... This is my ningen form. Really, I am a youko...Perhaps you have heard of me. I am Kurama."  
  
She grinned widely. "Yes! I have! You stole that amulet four hundered years ago! I remeber because that  
  
same day I tore my favorite dress.  
  
"Perhaps you have heard of me. My name is Kuuyami, of the Eight Cat Sisters."  
  
"Kuuyami...I'm afraid I haven't."  
  
She looked put out when Kurama realized something. "You said eight sisters? But you said seven sisters  
  
worked otherwise, then there is you...But what about the younger sister?"  
  
She sighed. "Kuni, the youngest, cares after Mother. She is young, innocent, beautiful, and naive. She has  
  
never stepped out of the forest, except to get food. She wards away demons, but she does that by scaring them with her immense rei. She has much intense ability that has not been tapped. But she does not know.  
  
"Now, can we go?" She grabbed Kurama's shoulder and yanked him along with her.  
  
Kurama stared at the house. It was large and made completely of logs. Out in front of the house was a girl  
  
that looked identical to Kuuyami, but she was smoking and had no cloak. She looked over at the  
  
approachers.  
  
"Oh, wow. The Black Rat shows up." Her voice was deep and gravelly, due to the smoke probably.  
  
Kuuyami sighed. "Hello, Shinta. How have you been?"  
  
But Shinta was not paying attention. She was eyeing Kurama up and down, purring.  
  
"Mm...Got yourself a ripe one there... Kind of young... Hey, honey. When you get tired of her, my room  
  
will probably be right down the hall." She winked.  
  
The yoko looked back indifferently. "I'll remember that, in case I decide to send blood thirsty ninjas."  
  
Shinta blanched and walked off, muttering curses. Kuuyami gave an approving nod and signaled for  
  
Kurama to follow her to the house.  
  
"Mama-san! I am home! I have brought a visitor!"  
  
An elderely cat woman appeared from behind the corner as Kuuyami put her coat on the rack. "Oh!  
  
Dearest, you are home! And such a dashing young man. Is he yours, or maybe a gift for Kuni?" Both  
  
women giggled. Kurama raised an eyebrow.  
  
Kuuyami grinned. "Like I said earlier, my smallest sister is niave. She has never kissed a man, nor even  
  
been courted."  
  
He cocked his head to the side. "But if she is young and beautiful, why has she had no suitors?"  
  
The mother answered, "She wishes instead to stay and take care of me. She is always doing things, always  
  
busy. In fact, I think she is in back now, chopping wood."  
  
The eldest cat sister smiled again. "I shall go see her. Come meet her Kurama!"  
  
Going around the back of the house, Kurama heard the steady thunking of blocks being chopped in half.  
  
The sight that greeted him was rather confusing. Seven female cat demons were in the back working. The  
  
yard was a rainbow of colors and clothes. One was chopping wood, one was picking flowers, one was  
  
sweeping the doorway, another pulling sticks off trees, and the rest doing assorted things. Kuuyami brought  
  
him towards the one sweeping the doorway.  
  
The older cat girl coughed. "Kuni...?"  
  
The slighter girl turned around from her work. Kurama was struck by her presence. She had an enormous  
  
amount of rei emmitting, but it was warm, like summer waves. Her large, grey eyes drunk in the sight of  
  
the two. Light black hair was pulled to the back, with the exception of a few rouge strands which were too  
  
short. Cat ears twitched with eddies of air. Her skin was the color of rice paper, and her hands were small  
  
and delicate looking. She wore a long skirt, with long sleeved black shirt and an apron over her clothing.  
  
Her smile took her whole face.  
  
"Sister! You have returned!" Dropping the broom, she threw her arms around her eldest sister. She was  
  
laughing gleefully, dispite the fact that her sister was covered with dirt. "I have missed you so!"  
  
She backed up and looked at the young man. She realized she was staring straight at him, and lowered her eyes.  
  
"I-Idon't believe I have ever met you..." Her voice was quite and meek. Kurama took a pity on her. She  
  
must have been raised to not stare at men straight in the face, and to speak low and delicate.  
  
"Hello, Kuni." He kept his voice loud and cheerful. She kept her head down.  
  
He tried again. "Happy Birthday! You must be excited."  
  
She nodded and looked up. "Thank you, sir."  
  
Kurama shook his head. "No, please call me Kurama." He bent down slightly. "And you are, let me see,  
  
nine hundered today?"  
  
She sighed. "Yes. I am getting old."  
  
Kurama laughed. "No! Not at all! I am one thousand and four hundered years old! That is old!"  
  
She looked at him happily and smiled. It made something in the pit of Kurama's stomach twitch. It was  
  
familiar. It must have been because she looked like Kuuyami.  
  
Inside, Kuni was opening her gifts. Shinta had given her a necklace ("That took me three weeks to earn  
  
enough money for that!"), a sister named Mei gave her a new dress made out of silk ("You look good in  
  
red!"), and another sister had given her a new jacket made from fur ("One hundered percent deer!").  
  
Finally, she came to Kuuyami's gift. She looked at the odd wrapping, then preceeded to rip it off. She  
  
gasped at the jewel.  
  
"Ooh! It is so beautiful...I love it!" She looked at her sister and smiled.  
  
Kuuyami grinned. "From Kurama and I."  
  
Kuni looked at the jewel, then at Kurama, and put it down. "Thank you."  
  
Later, With three of the sister singing and playing instruments, the sisters danced. Kuuyami danced fluidly,  
  
but Kuni seemed to be born on wind. She wore the dress Mei had gotten her, and fluttered about the room.  
  
Partialy against his will, Kurama was passed around the room. He danced awkardly with Kuuyami, and  
  
extremely akwardly with the others. At the end of the song, he found himself ready to dance with the  
  
birthday girl. The music was ready to start up, and she looked at him shyly. But when it began, she gasped  
  
with happiness, and grabbed his hands. Dancing, twirling around the room, he laughed when she tripped  
  
over Shinta and landed on a chair. But, resiliantly, she stood, giggled, and contiuned to dance. At one point,  
  
she cleared an area. She seemed to meld with the music as she twirled, parrouted, and jumped. He realized  
  
she would probably make a good fighter, seeing as how she was nimble. She began teaching her sisters  
  
some things she was doing, and a routine for part of the song. Soon, all cats on the floor were dancing in  
  
unison.  
  
Kuuyami was laughing as she picked her sister up and twirled her. Kurama realized that the smaller girl  
  
was the same height as her sister and was more filled in, but held a different beauty.  
  
Her sisters on stage then brought Kuni up. "Sing for us!" Kuni blushed, then told her sisters what to play.  
  
She began singing in a ringing, beautiful voice about a deep forest. At the end, when the words tampered  
  
off to, "Perhaps my heart will be heard," the music was cued to let her sing accapella. She sang, and she  
  
stared at Kurama for the last line. Except the eyes weren't hers. They were grey, yes, and intense, but  
  
narrowed, like she expected him to catch a meaning. Her sisters clapped as they finished, then all began to  
  
wander off to bed.  
  
The mother cat walked to where Kuuyami, Kurama, and the youngest sister were standing. "Wonderful  
  
job, my dear. Now run off to bed. OH! Wait!" She turned to Kurama. "Do you need somewhere to stay,  
  
young man?"  
  
Kurama began to decline, but then decided that it was rather cold outside. Plus, he had taken a liking to  
  
this family. "Well, I suppose I wouldn't mind, if you don't."  
  
"Not at all. Will you be sleeping with Kuuyami?"  
  
Kuuyami gave a small 'eep' sound, along with Kuni. Kurama laughed.  
  
"No, ma'am. I will sleep wherever you put me."  
  
Late that night, Kurama lay on the downstairs couch, near the fire. He pondered the day. It had begun so  
  
simply, and now it ended with him sleeping in a house filled with beautiful women.  
  
He shuddered, realizing how cold he was without a shirt on. He snuggled under his one blanket.  
  
A creaking sound came from the stairway. Kurama sighed, realizing it was probably Shinta.  
  
"Shinta, please let me sleep." When no reply came, a propped himself up on his elbow.  
  
At the foot of the stairs was Kuni, her skin glowing in the moonlight. She had her hair down and held  
  
something in her arms. She walked quietly towards the couch.  
  
"K-Kurama?" She looked down.  
  
"What is it, Kuni?" Her timidness made him curious.  
  
"I thought you might get cold, with only one blanket. So I brought you another one."  
  
The yoko smiled in the dark. "Why, thank you Kuni."  
  
She didn't answer as she unfolded it and placed it over Kurama. As she began to walk off, Kurama grabbed  
  
her wrist.  
  
"Kuni? Is something the matter?"  
  
She turned, and Kurama was struck by just how long, thick, and dark her eyelashes were.  
  
"I'm a little tired...But, I do have a question."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
She hesitated. "Are you and my sister...well..."  
  
He laughed lightly and signaled for her to come closer. She obligied.  
  
"Well," he whispered conspiratously. "I just met her today. I helped her get your birthday present."  
  
Kuni took a step back and kneeled down. "Really?"  
  
Kurama nodded. He smiled again. "Thank you for the blanket."  
  
The cat girl looked down, and then at the fire, where his shirt sat in a heap. " I'm glad you did come. None  
  
of my sisters can dance with me quite like you did."  
  
"Well, you dance very-"  
  
"You are a fighter, aren't you?"  
  
The yoko was taken aback. " Ah..Yes, I fight."  
  
"And you can't be a simple human, because I would have smelled that. They smell yucky." She turned her  
  
whole body to face him and scooted closer, to the edge of the couch. "What are you?"  
  
He carefully replied, " I am a fox..."  
  
" A youko?"  
  
He nodded. She giggled. " I've never met one before you! I like foxes!" She realized what she said and  
  
covered her mouth with her hand. Kurama moved her hand and held it away from her.  
  
"Do not be afraid of what to say."  
  
She looked away. "I am usually hit by men that visit the girls when they come. They don't like me talking."  
  
The yoko squeezed her hand. "Don't be afraid to tell me anything."  
  
She looked at him with wonder, than smiled. Kurama, overwhelmed with an odd feeling in his throat, like  
  
he had just made an oath to the gods, wrapped an arm around her and hugged her.  
  
"You are a very special girl, Kuni. I can tell. You are talented, graceful, humble, obediant, beautiful, kind,  
  
and pure. You are like a snowflake, untainted. No... You are like a bolt of lightening. Pure energy, radient  
  
and beautiful, swift and straightforeward."  
  
Kurama then realized that she had fallen asleep, her head on his chest. Her skin was cold, but her breathing  
  
even. He smiled and wrapped her in a blanket, then stood up. He picked her up and placed her on the  
  
couch. She whimpered and shivered, her claws retracting back and forth. Kurama put the blanket around  
  
himself, then leaned on the couch, sitting up. He attempted to sleep, but finally realized that Kuni's  
  
prescence kept him up. He took another look at her, her face lax and lips parted. He reached out and moved  
  
a piece of hair from her face. With this done, he smiled and lay his head back on the couch 


	3. 1 3

Kurama awoke early the next morning, and rubbed his aching neck. He turned his head and saw that Kuni had already awoken and folded her blanket. He heard sounds in the kitchen, so put his shirt on and wandered in that direction. He peeked his head around the corner.  
  
Kuni was looking in the bottom cupboards, muttering to herself. Her ears were flattened in annoyance. Finally finding her quary, she stood and looked in a top cupboard. She put the herb she had gotten into the bowl from the bottom cupboard. She proceeded to crush it with the heel of her hand, getting green juices all over it. Satisfied, she grabbed the bowl and walked towards the entrance. She almost dropped the bowl when she found Kurama.  
  
"Oh! I didn't know you were up. I, um, saw how you fell asleep and decided that you would probably have muscle pains. This will ease them."  
  
Kurama smiled. "Really? Have you fallen asleep like that before?"  
  
She nodded. "When Mum is sick, I make her sleep on the couch and I watch over her."  
  
Both of them walked into the living room, and Kurama drank the minty liquid. Kuni looked at him shyly, then leaned towards him. "Why didn't you wake me up last night?"  
  
He shrugged. "You fell asleep, so why would I wake you up?"  
  
She smiled. " I was not asleep when you moved me, or my hair."  
  
Kurama felt himself turn pink. "It bothered me."  
  
She laughed lightly. She akwardly grabbed a piece of his hair. "Your hair is so soft and light. I cannot grow my hair that long. It would get in my way." On impulse, Kurama grabbed her hand. "I have an idea. I will stay today as well, to help you clean everything up. I will stay until everyone else leaves."  
  
Her eyes lightened. "That would be wonderful!"  
  
Three hours later, everyone in the house was up. Kuni had made breakfast, mostly fish. Kuuyami had attempted to help, but eventually stopped because she poured a bowl of rice all over her little sister. Kuni sent her out of the kitchen and swatted her on the bottom with the spoon.  
  
"Out, you creaton!" She laughed and went back to humming good-naturedly.  
  
Kuuyami had noticed how much happier and ease around the family that Kuni seemed. As Kurama and the sisters sat to their breakfast, with mother still in bed, Kuuyami wandered into the kitchen, where Kuni was sneaking small tastes of this and that for her breakfast.  
  
"Kuni, dear. May I talk to you?"  
  
Her sister stood and looked at her with wide eyes, part of a piece of vegetable sticking out of her mouth.  
  
She swallowed it quickly. "Sure, sister. What is it?"  
  
Kuuyami walked closer. "I have never seen you this happy, even after a birthday. Why?"  
  
Smiling slightly, the youngest neko youkai sister stepped closer. " I am happy because you are here, the others are here with no men, and I have made a new friend."  
  
"But you know that you cannot fall in love! Not until Mother dies!"  
  
"I never said anything about being in love. I simply made a new friend. Why are you so defensive?" Kuni leaned closer. "...Do you want him?" Kuuyami backed up to the doorway . "Do not be ridiculous!" She turned on her heel and left.  
  
After that, Kuni stopped humming and began eating small tidbits of vegetables.  
  
Kurama shifted his eyes as the sisters sat around, talking and eating. He had heard some of the words exchanged. Apparently, the eldest and the youngest were quarreling over something Kuuyami deemed ridiculus. Perhaps she is still upset for being kicked out of the kitchen, he thought. He watched as Kuuyami stormed out and sat down hard in her seat next to him.  
  
"Ridiculus child! Utterly juvinille!" Her face was red with fury, and her brow furrowed.  
  
Kurama sat a hand on her shoulder. "What is it?"  
  
She gave him a burning look. "She is under the impression that I am smitten with you! And when I ask her why she is happy, she replies 'I have a new friend!' like she owns you!"  
  
He laughed. "Is that what you are upset over? Goodness." He paused for a minute. "Are you smitten with me?"  
  
Kuuyami gave a squeal of fury and glared. "Absoloutly not!"  
  
He waited. "Is she?"  
  
" To hell if I know!"  
  
Their conversation was interuppted by a slight cough. They both turned their heads to see Kuni. Everyone else turned their head as well. It was a rare thing for Kuni to want attention.  
  
"Everyone... Thank you for coming." Her voice was sad and slight. " I appreciate everything. Mother is not feeling well, so I am am going to have to ask you to leave." She looked at Kurama. "All of you."  
  
Shinta stood. "This is odd. See, I just went in. Mum looks fine to me."  
  
Kuni nodded. "To the untrained, she seems fine. But in fact, Mother has a fever and her hands are clammy. I must take care of her. And for that, I need everyone gone."  
  
Shinta slammed her hands on the table. "You have taken care of her with Kuuyami here!"  
  
" I am aware of this. Unlike you, she has no brothel to darken the doorway of."  
  
Mei stood as well. "I do not believe you. I think you just want the man gone."  
  
Everyone gasped, except for Kuni. She lifted her head up high, and took on an imperial look. Kurama looked at her. Did she really want him gone?  
  
"I will have you know, Mei, that Kurama and I are friends. I have learned to not trust any man due to the nasty, vulgar, disgusting, lecherous ones all of you, save Kuuyami, have brought. But thanks to him, my opinion has changed slightly. So I would watch what you say, dearest sister. I am most definatly not in a good mood."  
  
Mei turned red and turned to storm out of the house. When she opened the door, she barely had time to screamed before her skull was split open by a blade. All the women screamed and stood, while Kurama moved towards the door.  
  
Nine oni's, clad in black armor, entered the house. They began killing the sisters, one by one. Turning over furniture, setting fire to anything flammable, they began their ransack. Several ran upstairs. Kuni ran after them, to protect her mother. Her scream ran through the house as she witnessed her mother gutted and stripped naked. The oni's saw her, and began chasing her. She ran downstairs and tripped over the final step.  
  
Right before the blade reached her, Shinta jumped in front of her, taking the fall. A final smile graced her lips as her eyes began to blank.  
  
"Kuni..."  
  
The youngest did not have time to cry, because Kuuyami grabbed her and pulled her to corner. She held herself protectivly over her sister.  
  
"Kuni, listen to me. Live, because you are something greater. You must live because you are a prodigy-"  
  
The eldest sister was stopped as she vommited blood. Kuni looked up to see the largest oni of the nine with his polearm through her sister.  
  
He smiled wickedly. "Hm..I like them dead." He pushed Kuuyami aside, and kicked Kuni in the ribs. He was about to run her through when he himself was run through. Kuni looked to her attacker to see bloody hand sticking out from his abdomen. He coughed blood on the cat, then fell off the hand. Her attackers killer stood, wiping his hand on his pants. Kurama looked over the bottom half of the house and took a body count.  
  
".... Seven, eight... Shit. I need nine." He ran up the stairs, and Kuni shuddered as she saw deep black blood running down the steps. She realized she was being surrounded by flames. She yelled, but her voice was so quit that she barely heard herself through the roar of the flames. Then a hand thrust itself through the flames and grabbed her arm. It yanked her through the fire and pressed her against the body it was connected to. She was ready to scream for Kurama when she realized that it was Kurama she was pressed up against. He picked her up and ran with her out of the house.  
  
As they ran, Kuni took one last look at her house. It seemed that as she watched the place burn, with the bodies of her family inside, that she watched her soul go up in flames with it. 


End file.
